paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Outlawwed Upgrades Part 2
Due to something called a typing limit, I have made a second part to this. Click here for part 1: http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_and_the_Outlawwed_Upgrades_Part_1 Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *The Hinako Triplets *Rio *Cali *The Basket-Brawlers (First appearance) *The Alternators *The PAW Patroller Mecha (First appearance) H.E.A.R.T.S members called into action *Olive *Martini *Carlos *Wolfgang *Snooky Wookums Transcript (Scene changer: H.E.A.R.T.S. badge) (The PAW Patroller drives up to Farmer Al's) Chase: Okay guys, we're almost there! Logan: I can't believe how big this thing is! And the seats are so comfy! Chase: Thanks, we get that a lot! (The PAW Patroller suddenly stops) Suzan: Why did we stop Ryder?? Ryder: There's a blockade in the way! Logan: Hm... I'm sensing a large group of foes behind it.... Chase: If that's the case, this mission could be dangerous if that's true! Logan: *Eyes grow wide* We need backup! Monty: Who do you have in mind Bro? Logan: Monty... call in Team Alpha! Monty: I'm on it! Suzan: Hold it! Be sure to use... (Pulls out a Pup Pad look-a-like but with a H.E.A.R.T.S. logo on it) The Cat Computer! Marshall: Hey, that looks like Ryder's pup pad! Suzan: Well it does, except we use it to call in members of H.E.A.R.T.S when we need them! Marshall: Um, haven't you guys heard of copyright?? Logan: Anyway.... Monty, I believe you know what to do! Monty: I'm on it! (He presses the button) Calling Team Alpha, calling Team Alpha, please respond! (Team Alpha then appears out of the PAW Patroller's monitor) Chase: Whoa... What just happened?? Logan: This is team Alpha! They used a reality shifter like us! Chase: Wait... What's a Reality Shifter? Logan: It's how we got here in the first place! Chase: So how do they work? Logan: They are basically giant slingshots that fire through screens and digitally transport people to the destination! Chase: Slingshots? Logan: Yeah! Like this thing! (He shows a model of a Reality Shifter) All pups: Wow.... Ryder: That's pretty impressive Logan, but why is... Carlos here? Carlos: Oh I never told you. I'm a H.E.A.R.T.S. Agent! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Ryder: What?! Is that true Monty?! Monty: Yep it is! Ryder: But how?! Carlos: It's a long story. Logan: Long story aside, we have a problem team! Monty: There is this blockade we need to get rid of it! Logan: And we'll need a bit of muscle to help! Team Alpha: On it! (Scene changer: Logan's badge) Logan: Push!!! Team Alpha Agents: *Grunts* Logan: Harder!! Team Alpha Agents: Gr...... (They push harder) Gil: Gah! This is pointless! I know a way to break it down! Stand back you guys! (She does a running start and punches the blockade, reducing it to rubble) Well, that was easy! (The barricade's rocks then re-construct themselves back to the barricade) Logan: Aw what?! Monty: Okay, that just makes no sense at all! (A Seagull wearing an army helmet then flies down and lands on the barricade) General Seagull: (laughs maniacally) You silly fools, I put a spell on it!! Suzan: Oh not you again! General Seagull: That's right baby! I'm back and better than ever!! Ryder: Is this guy one of the Alternators?? Monty: Yes by a long shot. Suzan: Sigh... what do you want, ya under grown pillow? General Seagull: Why... Revenge of course! Logan: For what? All that happened that made you lose your mind is those turtles not getting nibbled on by your soldiers! General Seagull: Well, you starved my troops!! Suzan: Yeah, but we didn't do it! That was the just a waste of your time! Chase: Wait a minute.... Sea turtles.... Hm..... *Gasp* That was you?! General Seagull: Oh you know it! Chase: Gr... You'll pay for that! *Rawf* Net! (He shoots out a net from his cannon, capturing the seagull) General Seagull: Nice try! (He cuts through it) Hahahahahaha!! Chase: Rats... *Rawf* Tennis ball cannon! (His cannon then shoots out a bunch of tennis balls that hit the Seagull) General Seagull: Gah!! (He dodges all of em) Close but so far! Chase: Gah.... Rio, you mind putting him to sleep here? Rio: On it! Sleep darts! *Mrow* (His sleep dart launcher comes out) *Mrow* Fire!! (He gets a direct hit on General Seagull) General Seagull: OW!!! That had hurt like a- (He falls asleep) Logan: Alrighty then, let's go! (The agents head over the barricade and rush to Farmer Al's) (Scene changer: Rio's badge) (The Basket-Brawlers are throwing some Basket-Bombs all over the place) Farmer Al: Please stop this! What are you even trying to do?! Kobe: We're trying to destroy you! (He throws more basket bombs) Farmer Al: But why?! What did I ever do that was bad?? Basket-Brawlers: You're in Night Ryder's way! Farmer Al: Night Ryder??? (The PAW Patrol and Alpha team then appear) Logan: Hold it right there villains!! Basket Brawlers: Well Well Well.... If it isn't the PAW Patrol mutts! Suzan: Basket-Brawlers, you are under arrest for assault and battery, vandalism, and rudeness! Basket Brawlers: You'll never take us alive!! (They throw basket bombs at them) Logan: Yipes! (He pulls out a tennis racquet from Suzan's handbag) The Rebounder Racquet!! This device sends any projectile back at enemy troops! (He uses it to send the Basket-Bombs back at them) Ryder: How do these guys know who we are?? Basket brawlers: Because you beat us when we were the Foggy Bottom Boomers! Ryder: Wait... you're the ones that inquired Rocky and Zuma! Basket Brawlers: Yes we are! Monty: Why do you all speak at the same time again?? Basket Brawlers: Because it's what we do! Suzan: You act like those Delightful Children from down the Lane... Basket Brawlers: Yes, yes we do! Ryder: Well even so, you're outnumbered, there's about 40 of us, and five of you! (The Basket Brawlers snap their fingers and out come a bunch of Alternators) Ryder: Me and my big mouth... Monty: Well we can still take 'em! Ryder: Alrighty then! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Night Ryder: *Chuckles* (He then appears on a floating platform) Are you sure my friends?? Monty: It's him! (growls) Night Ryder: Hehehe... Even though you may do well, you will not do well against the big boy! (He snaps his fingers which summons a giant Anthropomorphic T-Rex with a chainsaw for one hand and a punching glove on the other one) Say hello to T-Rexing Ball!!!! Marshall: Wow.... when you said big boy.... You MEAN big boy! Night Ryder: You are right your clumsy fool... You may be fast on your paws... But not with dealing with Stage Fright! Stage Frightener, scare him into submission!! Marshall: Stage who now? (A spotlight with arms, legs and wings appear in front of Marshall) Stage Frightener: Time for your close up! Logan: Spotted one, look out! Hi-yah! (He karate kicks the Alternator) Marshall: Thanks Logan! Logan: Well, I'm no black belt in Karate fo' nothin'! Night Ryder: GAH!!! Get them you fools!!! Alternators: Charge!!! (They charge at the pups and Team Alpha) Rubble: Grah!!! (He attacks the Guard Frog with a head butt) Guard Frog: Oh now you messed with the wrong toad!! (He strikes back) Rubble: Oof! (Gets send back) *Whimpers* There's too many of them! Monty: Don't give up (He hits Guard Frog with his hammer) Guard Frog: Flying toad coming through!!! (He goes flying) Train Rex: *Roars* Time for you to get derailed!!! (He charges at Cali) Cali: Oh no... Somebody, help me!!!! Rio: Cali!!! (He sucker puncher it) Not today rail brain! Train Rex: Ow!!! My nose!! (Runs away crying) You're a meanie!!!! Cali: Oh Rio, you saved me! (She hugs him) Rio: (Blushing) Well um... Hehe... J-Just doing my job.... Cali: *Giggles* Ghost Crew Captain: Yar.... Seems a bit of love we got here?? Rio: Hey, shut up! Ghost Crew First Mate: Captain Wallace has a point, ye blushed when she hugged ya matey! Rio: I said shut up!(He punches the ghost Cali look-a-like) Ghost Crew Second Mate: Yar... Ba-gerk! How dare ye harm first mate Calisimo?! You'll be pecked to death!! (She starts to peck at him) Rio: Get outta here chicken legs! (He shakes her off and punches her in the face) Robo-Pup Beta: Prepare to become terminated!! (Fires a laser beam at them) Monty: Terminate this!! (He uses his hammer to bash him) Pup Beta: Ow! T-Rexing Ball: *Roars* Rubble: Oh man... we'll need something big to take that guy down! Ryder: Hm...Big guy... *Snaps his finger* I have the perfect thing! Pups, head to the PAW Patroller, ASAP! Pups: On it! (They all do so) Logan: Why are we in here Ryder?? Ryder: This is something I always wanted to try out when ever a job gets too big for the pups to handle! Robo-Pup, keys ready! Robo-Pup: Bark bark! (Ryder and Robo-Pup then pull out two keys that unlock a button with a Paw print on it) Chase: What is it?? Ryder: Something that will require all paws on deck... Ready Robo-Pup? Robo-Pup: Bark bark! Ryder: Alright then... Prepare... to be amazed!! (He slams the button down, and the PAW Patroller starts to change forms) Chase: Whoa what's happening?! (The PAW Patroller then shapeshifts into a giant robot, with the PAW Patrol's vehicles providing the legs and arms, Chase and Marshall's vehicles are the legs, Zuma and Rocky's houses are the arms, and the head is made up of Rubble and Skye's pup house and Ryder's ATV, while the turbo thrusters are made up of Cali and Rio's cat houses) Ryder: This is the PAW Patroller mecha! It'll be used only for big emergencies! Now, are you all ready?? Marshall: Marshall ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Rubble: Rubble on the double! Chase: Chase is on the case! Rocky: Green means go! Zuma: Let's dive in! Skye: Let's take to the sky! Cali: Time for a purrfect rescue! Rio: Double O Rio, on the go! Ryder: Alright then, time to take care of this dinosaur for good! Pups and Ryder: PAW patrol is on a roll! Night Ryder: Gah! That little brat thinks he can get the better of me?! Robo-Raptor, ready the DARK Stalker and armor up Rex! Robo-Raptor: I shall obey!! (He calls out the DARK Stalker, a dark version of the PAW Patroller, and it armors up T-Rexing Ball) Night Ryder: (Gets in the robotic T-Rex) Ready for a robotic rumble?! Ryder: Oh-hoho, you just messed with the wrong tech savvy! Chase, Marshall, move forward! Chase and Marshall: On it! (they do so) Ryder: Now then... Left... hook! (He left hooks Rexing Ball) Night Ryder: Gah!! That little!!! Tsunami, Pollution Pup! Retaliate with a cannon blast attack and a sludge bomb! Tsunami and Pollution Pup: On it! (they do so) Ryder: Whoa! (He uses the motion sensors to dodge them both) Nice try, now it's my turn! (He rushes at Night Ryder) Alright then, Rocky, Zuma, do as I say in attacking! Rocky and Zuma: Okay Ryder, just tell us what to do! Ryder: Right then... Left hook! Body blow, uppercut! Side kick, karate chop! Falcon.... PAWWWWNCH!!! Rocky and Zuma: We are on it (They unleash those moves on Night Ryder and the DARK Patrol) Night Ryder: Gah!!! Gr... Smokehound, Hunter, give him what for down there! And hit him where it hurts!! Smoke Hound and Hunter: On it! (they punch the PAW Patroller Mecha in the chest) Ryder: Oof! Skye, Rubble, time to give this guy the works! Hit him right in the you know what! Skye and Rubble: On it (they do so by head butting T-Rexing Ball in the groin) T-Rexing Ball: OOOOH!!!! Right in the fossils..... (Gets brought down to his knees) Monty: Nice shot guys! Ryder: Now to finish this.... Active... The PAW Palooka combo!! Pups and Ryder: Here... We... GO!!!!!!! (The PAW Patroller mecha then does a few hooks, uppercuts, and then charges up a powerful laser blast) Ryder: Ha.... DOKEN!!! (He unleashes the blast, which sends Rexing Ball flying back to Foggy Bottom) Night Ryder: We will get you for thisssssssss!!!!!! (A small star then appears, signaling the DARK Patrol's defeat, with all of the other Alternators retreating) Logan: Yes!! We did it! (The pups cheer as the PAW Patroller turns back to normal) Farmer Al: Thanks for getting rid of those things Ryder! Ryder: Whenever there's trouble just yelp for help! (Later... at the Lookout) Ryder: You pups were really good today, and so were you Hinakos! Hinakos: Thanks Ryder! Ryder: And for helping fix the pup packs, taking care of the Alternators and helping us defeat Night Ryder, I'm making you official members of the PAW Patrol! Welcome aboard! (He puts badges on the Hinakos. Logan's is a telescope, Monty's has a Stunt cannon and Suzan has a ninja star on it) Hinakos: Wow.... Ryder: And as a special treat, in any kind of rescue, you can call in any agent of H.E.A.R.T.S with your Cat Pad! Suzan: Oh... My... GOD!!! I'm a member!! I can't believe this is happening!! Hahahahahahaha!! Monty: Hahahahaha!! What a fan girl! (He laughs harder) Suzan: Shut up Monty.... Monty: I can't help it it's ridiculous! (laughs harder) Suzan: Sigh... (The episode irises out on Suzan's badge) Trivia * This is the first appearance of the Basket-Brawlers, General Seagull, and the PAW Patroller Mecha * It is revealed that Logan is a black belt in Karate References Gallery Category:Season Finales Category:Parts Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes